


Damn Fire Alarms

by Immortalnite



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire alarm going off in the middle of the night was getting pretty old. At least Tsukiyama got something out of it this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Fire Alarms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Prompt:  
> "The fire alarm goes off in the middle of the night and the cute guy from the flat next door is in his underwear."

Tsukiyama woke to an ear-splitting screech. Blearily rubbing his eyes and habitually fixing his hair, he raised his gaze to the flashing fire alarm on the roof of his flat. He groaned in annoyance, pushing himself out of bed. Walking to his door, he grabbed his fluffy neon orange bathrobe and headed outside. It was probably just those stupid college kids on the second floor again. Tsukiyama headed to the back of the building, knowing there would be less people there. Tired Tsukiyama equalled Grumpy Tsukiyama and Grumpy Tsukiyama did not like talking.

“Je veut coucher.”

He grumbled irritably. When he turned the corner, he saw that there was only one other person there. As he got closer, he realised that other person was the cute uni kid who lived in the flat next door. And he was in his underwear. Tsukiyama drew in a deep breath. In. His. Underwear. Tsukiyama wasted no time in not-so-subtly checking him out. If the record books he had broke into the office to find his name were correct, he was called Kaneki Ken, spelled with the kanji for gold and tree. Tsukiyama though the name and its bearer were rather cute. He let his eyes roam over the boy’s frame, lingering on the soft, just-hinted-at muscles on his stomach. Kaneki glanced over at him, catching his gaze. He flushed and looked away quickly, wrapping his arms around himself. Tsukiyama frowned, just noticing the chilly nighttime temperature.

“Kaneki-kun, here.”

He shrugged off his bathrobe, draping it over the shoulders of the smaller male. Tsukiyama was wearing long, red pinstriped pyjamas, so he figured he wouldn’t be too cold. Kaneki looked up at him in surprise.

“Oh, thank you...?”

“J m’appelle Tsukiyama, mon cher.”

He said, flourishing his hand and bowing a bit. Kaneki flushed.

“Thank you, Tsukiyama-san.”

They stood there awkwardly for another minute, each sneaking glances at the other out of the corner of their eye, before Tsukiyama broke the silence.

“I think this is the second time this month this has happened. I’m being deprived of my sleep.”

Kaneki laughed, a bright and light-hearted sound, and brushed his white hair out of his eyes.

“I know, it’s terrible. My best friend, Hide, lives upstairs. I’m pretty sure he’s the one throwing these parties. The day he comes to school without a hangover will be the day hell freezes over.”

Tsukiyama frowned playfully.

“Well, if he’s your best friend then I suppose I won’t kill him.”

Kaneki laughed good-naturedly.

“I don’t think it would work even if you tried. Hide is so oblivious sometimes I don’t think he’d realise he was supposed to die when stabbed with a knife.”

Tsukiyama smiled, reachng up to automatically fix his purple bangs. A wind blew through, dropping the air temperature about five degrees. It pierced through his pyjamas and he shivered, regretting not also bringing a blanket with him. It was autumn, after all, so the nighttime was bound to be chilly. He crossed his arms and began to rub his upper arms furiously, trying to warm them with friction.

“So Kaneki-kun, if he’s your best friend, why do you not attend his parties?”

Kaneki shrugged. Seeing Tsukiyama’s discomfort, he motioned him closer. He offered some of the bathrobe, which was ridiculously big on him to Tsukiyama, indicating that they should share it. Not one to deny the opportunity to e close to a cute boy, he accepted happily.

“Well, like I said, Hide is often pretty oblivious. Usually he just tries to force drunken girls on me. I mean, I don’t have any problem with drunk people, I’m just, not really into them, if you know what I mean.”

He looked away, faint patches of pink dusting his cheek bones.

“I do know what you mean. I’m the same, Kaneki-kun.”

Tsukiyama said, perhaps the most serious thing he had said that day. Kaneki turned his head back to look at him, finding Tsukiyama’s face closer than he anticipated. He blushed but didn’t move away again. Tsukiyama saw his gaze flit down for an instant before meeting his eyes again. He automatically did the same, eyes settling on Kaneki’s pink, mildly chapped lips. They were parted ever so slightly, tempting him. He leaned in a little, watching Kaneki’s eyes in case he flinched away. He stopped just short, waiting for Kaneki to move. Kaneki seemed to hesitate for a moment before letting his eyes droop shut and leaning up to slot their lips together. Tsukiyama raised a hand to cup the back of the boy’s head, angling his own to deepen the kiss. Kaneki started making breathy little noises as Tsukiyama invaded his mouth and drew their bodies closer together. His hand slid up Kaneki’s bare side, fingers leaving a trail of teasing touches across his ribs. He leaned over Kaneki, dipping him back as though they were dancing and making the smaller boy cling to his shoulders while pressing their bodies together. Suddenly, a loud noise went off from the building, startling the pair and breaking them apart. The all-clear bell that meant they could return to their apartments was going off, turned on by the now present fire department. It rang only three times before shutting off, but the small interlude was enough to bring back their awareness of the situation. Neither looking at each other, the walked back to the building. They were both waiting for the other to give some sort of indication that they wanted a continuation. Finally, as they reached their flats, Kaneki grabbed Tsukiyama’s hand and pulled him into his flat. The door slammed shut as Tsukiyama pushed him up against it inside, their mouths attached once more. Kaneki dropped the bathrobe from his shoulders, letting it pile on the ground. He started working on the buttons of Tsukiyama’s stupid pyjamas that didn’t match his hair, pulling it off him. Licking into Tsukiyama’s mouth, he began to pull them towards his bed in the next room. They fell down on it, Tsukiyama caging him with his arms. Tsukiyama grinned and ducked his head down, mouth on Kaneki’s chest now. Kaneki let his head fall back as Tsukiyama’s sinfully talented tongue licked and massaged one of his nipples with alternating strokes. He slowly began to move downwards across Kaneki’s stomach until he reached the waistline of his boxers. Kaneki made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan as Tsukiyama pulled them down and engulfed his aching member. Kaneki’s mind went fuzzy as he grasped for the small bottle of lavender oil on his nightstand with fumbling fingers. Tsukiyama’s tongue traced a line up the vein on the underside of his cock and the bolts of ecstasy that shot through him almost made him drop the little bottle. He felt Tsukiyama take it from his hand, opening the bottle and spreading some of the contents over his fingers. He pressed a finger into the boy's entrance, taking the responding moan as a sign to add the second. Tsukiyama pressed his tongue to the prominant vein on the underside of his dick again, slowly dragging his tongue back up to the top. He pressed the third finger in, moving his tongue in circular motions to distract Kaneki. He swirled it around the tip, pressing it into the slit until he heard a gasping moan from above him. Tsukiyama suddenly engulfed the entire length in one go, bobbing his head and moving all three fingers faster. He threw a sultry look from under his eyelashes at the boy above him. Kaneki moaned in response, muscles tensing around Tsukiyama's fingers as he came. Tsukiyama swallowed it all easily, his fingers slipping out of Kaneki. Smiling, he leaned back up to kiss him.

"Sorry."

Kaneki mumbled against his lips.

"It's fine, I liked it."

Tsukiyama answered. He wrapped a hand around his own member, lining it up with Kaneki and pushing in. The ring of muscle clenched around his length and he groaned. Kaneki pushed back towards him as he started to move, his dick coming to attention again. Tsukiyama rubbed against his prostate with every thrust, making him writhe and moan in pleasure. Tsukiyama's thrusts became erratic as he approached his climax. Tsukiyama groaned, his grip on Kaneki tightening as he came. He pulled out, noticing with a grimace that Kaneki was still hard.

"Under the bed…get the box."

Kaneki moaned, his eyes still glazed with lust and hard dick at attention. Tsukiyama's fingers found the box easily, pulling it onto the bed. He opened it and felt his eyes widen. Who would have guessed cute little Kaneki would have something like this? He grabbed Kaneki's waist and turned him around, pulling him back until his chest nearly touched his back. He grabbed one of the items from the box, tying the thick piece of cloth securely over Kaneki's eyes. He grabbed another object, running a slick palm down the side. He pressed the tip of the vibrator to Kaneki's entrance, slowly pushing it in until it was fully in. He reached behind him for the remote, switching up the dial with his thumb. Kaneki moaned and shuddered at the feeling, his head falling back onto Tsukiyamma's shoulder. Tsukiyama's dick sprang back to attention, pressing against Kaneki's upper thigh as he attacked his exposed neck with kisses. Kaneki shifted when he felt it, moving so it was between his cheeks.

"Hn… Tsukiyama… take it out…I wanna feel you."

He moaned. Tsukiyama shuddered, pulling it out completely. He shoved his own length back in, the arm around his waist tightening. He thrusted shallowly into the body above him.

"Hahh... harder!"

Tsukiyama lunged forward, forcing Kaneki onto his hands and knees with Tsukiyama over him. One hand splayed on the bed for support, he brought the other up to pinch and fondle his nipples as he thrust into him, the bed rocking forward. Kaneki moaned and his arms trembled. Tsukiyama gripped his waist tighter, slammong into him again and again. Kaneki pitched forward, his arms giving out. Tsukiyama quickly flipped him onto his back, hooking his legs over his shoulders and slamming back in so the bed knocked against the wall again. Kaneki's face went slack and tears formed in the corner of his eyes from pleasure. He reached down to take a hold of his aching cock, only to have a pair of hands grab his wrists and pin them above his head. As Tsukiyama continued to thrust roughly into him, he moaned louder. Shuddering, he released his load, coming hard over his chest. Tsukiyama followed seconds later, his thrusts slowing. He pulled out of Kaneki, releasing his wrists to undo the blindfold before slumping onto the bed next to him. Kaneki wiped himself off with a tissue that he then tossed into a wastebasket before turning to face Tsukiyama.

"Well, I'll have to thank Hide in the morning, I guess. One of his parties actually got me a hot boyfriend this time."

Kaneki said, hoping silently that Tsukiyama wouldn't reject his subtle way of asking him out. Tsukiyama just nodded and smiled, leaning forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, me too. He helped me land a really cute guy. Maybe I should get him one of those annoying singing thank-you cards, to make up for the fire alarm."

Kaneki hummed, shutting his eyes. Tsukiyama slung an arm over his waist, pulling him closer as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINISHED IT BUT I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG MON CHERE  
> (I wrote this for a friend)  
> But anyway, there you go and I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
